How well do we really know Max Thunderman?
by eli-XD-O
Summary: Max is caught being... romantic with the new kid, how will his family and school react to the news? Warnings: Mild swearing Max/OMC


**So this is basically just Phoebe finding out about Max's sexuality and how she reacts to it.**

Max's POV

Okay so it's not _that _bad... I mean it's not as if Cherry's going to tell anyone... right? _Oh God, I'm dead, I'm dead. _

What am I thinking? She's Phoebe's best friend! She's not going to keep the fact that she saw me making out with another dude from her!

I'm just going to have to hope that Cherry doesn't tell anyone but I know it's not going to happen so my only other option... avoid Phoebe for the next 20 years and hope that it blows over.

I'm brought out of my own thoughts when the bell goes signalling the end of my free period, I check my timetable and it tells me I've got Chemistry next so that's where I go. I can't even enjoy my favourite subject because of the constant voice in the back of my head telling me that _everyone knows_ and usually I wouldn't care what other people thought but who's going to take me seriously as a super villain? Nobody, that's who. I'll just have to become a super _hero. _

Finally! The bell goes again meaning that school is over and I can go home and just pretend none of this ever happened.

...

_35 minutes later_

I decided to take a different route home so that I wouldn't walk passed Cherry and Phoebe, it also meant that I had to walk for an extra 20 minutes than usual but I guess that was a good thing since it gave me time to be alone with my thoughts.

I take a deep breath before I open the door; to my surprise the house appears empty. When I sit on the couch I realise there's a note sitting on the coffee table which says

_Max & Phoebe_

_We've had to leave early to take Nora and Billy to their dentist appointments and then to the school for a parent teacher conference, we should be back about 6:30. _

_Be good! Dinner's in the oven and it just needs heated up when you're ready for it _

_Mum & Dad x_

Well shit. That means I get to send the next 2 and a half hours with Phoebe. Alone.

Just as I put the note back on the table I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and when I turn around I make eye contact with Phoebe. _This is going to be fun._

But she merely says "Hey." And carries on her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of juice from the fridge and just when I think I'm in the clear she jumps onto the seat next to mine and just stares at me with this weird smile. "Can I help you?" I say while taking a sip of the water I had taken out my bag.

She looks at me for another second before squealing "What's his name?!"

"Oh God..!" I roll my eyes.

"Maxxxxxx! Come on, I need details!" She grabs my shoulder and shakes me.

"Okay, okay! Just stop... touching me." She giggles like an idiot. "...What do you want to know?"

She sits with her legs crossed next to me and I sit u properly sorting my shirt. "What's his name?"

"...Cameron..."

She smiles at this like she's accomplished some kind of sick goal "And how long have you been making out with _Cameron_?"

"Eww, Phoebe! We're not 'making out'..."

She laughs at me "Then what are you doing?" And she winks at me.

I ignore her immaturity "I guess we're... dating"

"Aww! That's adorable!" And she hugs me but I her off after a few seconds because this is getting a bit too personal for my liking. Nothing is said for a minute before she asks another question "So you're..." I know that she's asking what my sexuality is ( because I haven't actually... told her yet.)

"Gay? Yeah..." We go quiet again but just before Phoebe goes to get up I feel the need to ask her something "Hey, Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"Who else did Cherry tell?"

She leans against the back of the couch "She _wanted _to tell everybody but I convinced her not to"

"Thanks, I owe you"

"Yeah, you do, and you know what you can make it up to me?"

I pause for a second "...What?"

"Introduce me to Cameron!"

...

**So that's it for this chapter **** If you would like me to continue this please tell me! :D Plus leave reviews & ideas for further chapters. **

**Thanks for reading **

**-Eli **


End file.
